Google Ex Smack Down
by Elven-Quill11
Summary: THE EX LIST. We all know what happened to Bella at the Ultimate Frisbee date but what about her friends back at the appartment? My thoughts on how the game progressed. Auugie/Vivian Marty/Daphne Cyrus/no one.


Rules of Google Ex Smack Down:

1. If an Ex in a news article you gain point

2. If the Ex has criminal activity you loose point

3. If they have a family page you take a drink

4. If the have a hot Myspace photo you can make someone else drink

5. The Ex having a Myspace at all looses you a point, unless they are a musician you're your points stay the same

6. If you find a Wedding or Birth announcements you take drink

7. If your Ex has a Blog you do a shot

8. If your Ex is something awesome then everyone does a shot

9. All rules are subject to change when Cyrus feels like it

"Marty you get to go first, because I decided so," Cyrus said sliding the laptop over to the other guy.

"Heather Carlton," Marty said typing in the name. "She was my first girlfriend. We 'dated' in third grade. She held my hand at recess."

"Oh how sweet, you held hands, search her," Cyrus commanded playing with his dry-erase marker. As the inventor of Google Ex Smack Down (if not the one who named it; thank you Vivian) he was the score keeper.

"Pretty," Auggie said. The picture revealed was of a thin dark haired woman in strapless red dress. "What does she do?"

"Ok, this is the picture on her website, she is the financial planner of New London Connecticut," Cyrus read off of the page. "She has three news articles about just her and with her web page that will give you five points."

"I want to go next," Daphne announced as she took the laptop away from her fiancé. "Jamie Francis, my first kiss. Don't tell Bella because I stole him from her."

"You get a point for having stolen the ex from you sister," Cyrus said marking down the point.

"So what did he do?" Vivian asked looking at the computer. "Oh, army man."

"West Point Graduate, first in his class. Played Tight End on the Army football team for three years. A Colonel in the 10th Mountain Division out of Fort Drum in New York. And he married his high school sweetheart. Two points and a shot," Cyrus judged as he tallied up her score.

"I think everyone should do a shot because what he does is kind of cool," Daphne wheedled.

"Fine," Auggie said pouring four more shots. "Ready. Go."

The group did their shots before Daphne slid the computer to Vivian. "Thomas Quill. Junior Prom date and boyfriend of about four months."

"Guitar player for local band out of Denver Colorado. You rigged that rule!" Cyrus said looking at the computer screen. "You've Googled him before and you know that he had a Myspace!"

"And that is not in your rules," Vivian told him with a smirk. "Hot Myspace picture. Cyrus I want you to drink for Tom's Myspace photo."

Cyrus did his shot and glared at Vivian. "You don't get any points for him. Go Auggie."

"Juliette de Gaulle. French foreign exchange student. I was her sponsor, she lived with my best friend's family, and was my Senior Prom date," Auugie said giving the a small background.

"Hot picture," Marty said of the picture that came from the search.

"And look baby, another picture of her with her lover, Danielle, at a rally," Vivian pointed out leaning over his shoulder.

"Oh, that is hot! Everyone does a shot for that and you get like five points."

Then it was Cyrus' turn. "Lana Martin. My first college girlfriend."

"She is an executive at Sprint. Oh nice picture," Vivian said sarcastically of the really hideous picture that appeared. "But she has a couple new articles."

Cyrus glared at Vivian, again, but tallied up the scores. "First round: Vivian last place zero points. Tied for third Daphne and I with two points each. Marty in second with five points. And Auggie is winning with seven points and a hot lesbian ex."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, I like the Ex List so I felt compelled to write this. Tell me what you think and let me know if you want this to continue. No offense to any one, no real names intended, no real scenarios intended, and no copyright infringement intended. I also wrote the last rule myself, jsut to maybe be used in future chapters.


End file.
